Meet the New Jackson Sisters
by Bamababe1999
Summary: percabeth kids stories! really good rated t cause im paranoid and cant spell!
1. Chapter 1

SUP PPL OF EARTH AND BEYOND!haha that was funny! before my trazzy fanfic im writing a percabeth fanfic! its gonna be good! enjoy aliens!

Annabeth POV (p.s. if i spelled her name wrong im sorry i just blanked)

"I'm worried Percy."

"Everything will be ok. Just relax, Annabeth."

Yeah like its that easy. He isn't the one who has to have surgery for the third time if this goes wrong. Just then the doctor walks in.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jackson. Its a miscarage." {btw i have no idea how to spell that}

Of course, it is. Why wouldn't it be. Stupid Hera. Why did she have to hate me?

"It'll be ok Annabeth. We can try again. We can do this."

"No, Percy! We can't. How are you so calm about this?"

"Because no matter what, through all of this, I still have you."

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got home Percy tried to talk about it, but I couldn't. How can someone talk about losing their fourth child? Then I heard my husband say the most surprising thing.

"Why don't we adopt?"

"What?" I asked momentarily shocked.

"Why don't we adopt? You can't have a fear of losing him or her, because their already born."

"Percy, since when are you smart?"

"Since I married you." What's up with all the cheesy answers?

"Alright. Let's adopt."

~~~~~~a/n i'm pretending u go to the place, see a kid, adopt, and get them a week later so just bare with me!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had talked to Dr. Smith about adopting and had already filled out the paperwork. All that was left was to find a match. Luckily, he put the information in the computer and got three matches instantly.

"Ok, we have a boy, twin sisters, and a girl."

"How old?" I asked

"The boy, Jake, is three. The twins, Izabelle and Annabella, are eight months. The last girl, Charlie, is four." After he said four his phone rang.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this."

When he left the room, immediatly me and Percy started talking about which we wanted.

"We could get Jake. He looks cute." Percy said refering to the computer screen that had three pictures on it.

"I don't know. I have a gut feeling to get the twin little girls." I don't know why, but I did. Something was screaming at me to get the sweet little twin girls.

"I don't know if we could handle twins. Maybe we should just get the other little girl, Charlie."

"Percy, we need to get the twin girls. I know it." Why did he have to be so stubborn.

"Alright. Thank you. Alright. Bye.~hangs up~ Goodness she sure can talk. Now i'm sure you discussed it while I was gone. If you haven't made up your mind, then you can meet them. If you'd like."

"We would love to." I immediatly answered.

First, we met Jake. Percy was right he was really cute and sweet. But I still had that , we met Charlie, who as soon as we met her, knew we couldn't get her. She was a little ball of fire. The whole time we were there she didn't stop moving something. Now we were on our way to meet the twins. Or so I thought. The nurse wouldn't let us. She said they were sleeping and if we wake them up we would get thrown out of the building.

"I'm sorry about that. Helen gets upset when someone wakes the children up. You are welcome to come back tomorrow and visit them."

"We would love to. Thank you for all your help, Dr. Smith."

"Your welcome, Ms. Jackson."

~~~~~ the next day after annabeth had worked on the architecture for olympus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goodmorning, Ms. Jackson."

"Goodmorning, Dr. Smith. How are you today?"

"Wonderful thank you. You?"

"Ready to see Izzy and Annie." Wait, did I just say that?

"Alright. Let's get going."

Luckily, when we got there Hades' twin sister wasn't working, so we could go on in.

"And here they are."

I promise you they could be Aphrodite children. They were so beautiful.

"The blonde is Annabella and the black headed is Izabelle."

It was amazing. They looked like they could really be Percy and I's kids. Annie had blonde hair and green eyes, while Izzy had black hair and blue eyes. Annie had tan skin, but Izzy had pale skin. Wow, they were like contradictions of eachother.

"They're so beautiful." I couldn't help but admire.

"And they are very special. They need so much care and focus-"

"What do you mean, Dr. Smith?"

"What? Oh, nothing mearily talking to myself. So do you like them?"

"I love them. They're perfect for Percy and me."

"Ok. If these are what you want, then come back tomorrow, with your husband, and we will fill out the paperwork."

"Again, thank you so much Dr. Smith."

"Your welcome Ms. Jackson."

yay! im done! well not really just done with this chap! wat do you think? to short, to long? watevs i wrote it and im happy! yall will luv it! peace;)


	2. Chap 2:Surprises

hey peeps! luv all u guys sry late update skool sux! kk here is is hope yall luv it!

1year

Annabeth pov

Ok, this day was supposed to be wonderful right? It was my daughters' first birthday with all their "aunts and uncles". "Aunts and Uncles" being Thalia, Nico, Tyson (who Izzy was in love with), and Travis who brought Lizzy.

A/N if you don't know who that is you will find out later or read my fic about trazzy.

Everybody was having a wonderful time when, of course, a Minotar shows up. The girls start to freak out and scream and cry while Thalia starts trying to shoot it. I didn't even get any action, because I had to get the girls out of there. Percy and Travis got a lucky shot ,while I got a sippy-cup in the face. Lets just sum it up to a not-so-great day.

Later, Chiron stopped by and wished the girls a happy birthday. Poseidon sent a gift, and Athena got Hermes to deliver one to us. Poseidon sent two goldfish, while Athena sent two books about Disney Princesses. When Thalia started to go (Huntress business) Annie immediately started crying.

She said," Aunt Thawia, wu gotta tay! It my birfday!".

Thalia, being the kind spirit as always(insert sarcasm here) , then said if they weren't alright by themself they needed serious mental help.

That night, we had supper and talked. Nico had to go before ice cream. Izzy would've protested if Nico wouldn't scare her all the time. An hour after just sitting in our living room and talking, everybody left. The good thing was that the girls were already asleep, so no arguments. When I finally got to sleep, I had the strangest dream. Percy and me were dropping off Izzy and Annie at Camp Half-Blood. Even weirder, I was holding a baby girl and holding the hand of an eleven year old boy. It was a happy scene, until Kampe showed up and ate the girls, Percy, and the boy. All that was left was the baby girl and me. When Kampe turned her ugly head at me, I woke up. With a start, that is.

That's when Percy said," Annabeth, are you ok? You were kicking and screaming for ten minutes!"

"I'm sorry, Percy. I just had a nightmare."

"Well, go back to bed or something,"

And with that, I was off to the bathroom. Puking my guts out. Oh to joy. That's when I felt Percy lifting my hair and Annie and Izzy waking up.

"I'll gey them, Annabeth. Maybe you should stay home today."

"No, Percy. I can't just stay home, when I need to be looking for a job."

"Come on, Wise Girl. Even you know you need to be at home. Do it for the girls."

I hate when he does that. I can't deny my daughters'. With a nod of my head, Percy was out of the bathroom and getting my babies. I got up and wiped my mouth. When I went to the bathroom, what I found out shocked me. I didn't have my period. Today was the seventeenth, right? Of course it is. I checked the calendar this morning. Maybe I was just late. But, i'm never late. Why would my body start now? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Ok, let's not freak out. I'll get my tests. Yeah, and it'll deny that I am. The only thing was, it didnt. So I took another. Again, it said positive. No, this can't be happening. I'm having a dream. Yeah, a very vivid dream. Just then Percy walks in and sees the tests.

"Annabeth, why do these say positive?"

"I... I...," but I couldn't find my words. I wanted to deny it. Say 'Oh, those. There wrong. Prototypes.' But I couldn't. Instead I uttered the words," I'm pregnent."

yay! i'm finally done. i know its short but, im xcited about future chaps and really wanna write about them! and the baby she is holding in her arms is two!;)


End file.
